


TBD

by 128ve980



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128ve980/pseuds/128ve980
Summary: TBD
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 3





	TBD

To be determined.

_to be determined._


End file.
